Water-soluble packets are known in the art. These compositions have the advantage that they are easy to dose, handle, transport and store.
The film material used in water-soluble packets is often relatively fragile since in most applications it must release the product quickly and completely in water, and without leaving residue. To achieve this, the film material must be thin and must have a high water-reactivity.
The incorporation of powder into film material is known in the art. A polyvinyl alcohol-type film can be obtained by distributing an aqueous dispersion of a fine powder on one or both sides and then drying the film, for example for good slip properties and adhesion resistance.
In addition, powdering of film material is known. A dusting treatment agent for imparting inter-film lubricity to a film of thermoplastic resin has been described. In packets containing liquid compositions, powdering has been used to reduce the negative effects of weeping, such as a tacky feel or premature loss of product. Additionally, the water-soluble nature of such packets often renders them vulnerable to humidity, which can weaken the structural integrity of the film. Exposure to humid conditions often results in the packets sticking together and packet failure upon separation.